Muñecas rotas
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: AU. Dark. Gaara era un ambicioso dueño de la noche obsesionado con ganar siempre sin importar el precio. Hinata, su nueva muñeca dispuesta a jugar para él sin hacer preguntas. ¿Podrá Gaara doblegarla a sus deseos o el juego le dará la libertad? La victoria y la derrota; el todo y la nada; la muerte y la vida. Él. Ella. El Juego. La Bala. Completo, muchas gracias por todo.
1. 1 Él Ella

**Advertencias:** el eje principal de la trama es de carácter violento e implica muertes, posible lime. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Él. Ella.**

* * *

Recordaba.

Sonó un disparo. Cerró la mano sobre su vaso y bebió un trago del ardiente líquido. Poco después aquella diosa de pelo rosa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a él. Se sentó en su regazo y le quitó el vaso de las manos. Mientras apuraba el resto del contenido, él subió su mano a su mejilla y limpió una de las pequeñas motas de sangre que la habían ensuciado.

Tras tragárselo, dejó el cristal caer y bajó sus labios carnosos sobre los de él empezando una ansiada danza que terminaría en algún cuarto de pensión barata.

Justo dónde se encontraba ahora mismo. Entre las sábanas calientes estaba el cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer de ojos verdes. Él ya estaba vestido y preparado para marcharse, aunque se mantenía sentado en la orilla de la cama.

_—_No te vayas todavía... _—_Escuchó su voz trémula.

_—_Me desobedeciste.

Se levantó impasible.

_—_¡No te vayas! _—_Cogió su mano en gesto desesperado_—. _Además gané.

_—_Pero me desobedeciste _—_un segundo en el que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella y comenzó a temblar.

Dejó la mano caer rígida.

_—_¡No puedes dejarme sin más!

_—_Sakura deja de hacer esto a tu marido_—_ahora le daba la espalda_—. _Olvídate de seguir jugando. Al menos no para mí.

Sin más cruzó la habitación en dos pasos y salió al ruido infernal de la ciudad. Una ciudad cruda y sucia como cualquier otra, pero a la par diferente de la que era por las noches. Cuando era _su_ ciudad.

Se puso las gafas de sol y paró el primer taxi que se cruzó. Un trayecto largo hasta su casa en las afueras, un lugar tranquilo en el que poder pasar desapercibido. Pagó la cuenta y entró. Necesitaba una ducha. Y descansar. Ser un empresario de la noche le estaba empezando a consumir ahora que se acercaba lentamente a la treintena.

Entró en el baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Mientra escuchaba caer el agua relajante se miró en el espejo del lavabo. Aquellos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada eran mucho más inocentes que la persona que se escondía tras ellos. Un tatuaje oculto entre una mata de cabello rojo indomable. Sólo las bolsas de sus ojos denotaban que esa persona no era tan joven como en un principio se podía pensar. Pasó su mano por su rostro intentando esconder algún pesar que todavía le perseguía, pero no tenía sentido. Comenzó a quitarse el traje chaqueta de la noche anterior y se metió en la bañera notando como el agua hirviendo le eliminaba todos los parásitos que se le habían pegado a la piel, y al alma.

Sakura había sido una de sus mejores jugadoras, pero no podía seguir así tras casarse. Lo había sentido. Había perdido esa inmunidad que tenía ante la muerte. La echaría de menos entre sus filas. Y entre sus sábanas. Luego tendría que llamar para buscar algún sustituto, esa misma noche de viernes había un botín suculento que quería obtener a toda costa.

Sonrió.

A costa de la vida de quien sea.

Hundió la cabeza en el agua. Notaba como los segundos pasaban, su pulso bajaba, escuchaba el latir de su supuesto corazón martillearle las sienes, casi podía sentir como el dióxido de carbono se acumulaba en los pulmones pidiendo salir. Emergió buscando una gran bocanada de aire. Buscando la vida. ¿Sería esa la misma sensación que tenían ellas al salir de la habitación?

Lo dudaba.

Había estado en situaciones que pusieron en peligro su vida con anterioridad, ¿pero sería lo mismo?

¿Por qué alguien querría exponerse a la muerte sin recibir nada a cambio?

Volvió a pasar una mano por su rostro, luego el cabello, hasta navegar por el aire buscando su teléfono móvil.

_—_Necesito alguien para esta noche _—_dijo a la voz del otro lado_—. _Necesito una apuesta segura.

Escuchó carcajadas de la otra persona, pero algo podrían hacer. Estaría sentada en el asiento de atrás del coche que tenía que pasar a recogerle dentro de varias horas.

Salió del baño y se envolvió en un albornoz. Una comida ligera, y se escondió entre las sábanas de seda de su cama. Vacías y frías. Como él, como su vida.

* * *

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, encogida sobre sus propias piernas, abrazándose a sí misma. No quería ver nada, no quería saber nada.

Tenía que levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas. No le quedaban fuerzas para nada. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo. No quería salir de su habitación, no quería escuchar a nadie. No quería abrazarse de esa hipocresía que siempre la había perseguido. Ahora, solo quería una cosa, y cuando la obtuviera sería feliz.

Un sobre entró por debajo de la puerta, no necesitaba abrirlo para saber qué ponía. Tenía otro juego pendiente, seguramente esa noche. Se estiró sobre el colchón y suspiró. Se levantó con dificultad y llegó hasta él. Lo cogió y lo leyó. Nada nuevo para ella. Sólo cambiaría el escenario. Se preguntó qué le había pasado a Sakura-san. Ella era quien solía ir con el jefe, Sabaku no Gaara. Pero esa pregunta en su mundo sobraba porque la respuesta era obvia.

_—_Afortunada _—_se permitió susurrar cuando soltó el papel en su tocador.

Dejó que sus ojos subieran hasta el espejo y aquella otra persona la mirara con esos ojos blancos y limpios. Haciéndola sentir sucia. El cabello oscuro como la noche, liso enmarcaba su cara redonda e infantil, sus ojos grandes y sus labios. Era menuda, y en la camiseta todavía podía apreciar las manchas de sangre de su último juego en la noche anterior.

Tenía tres horas para prepararse, seguramente luego contaría con otro par de horas antes de jugar. Notaba como un calor invadía su cuerpo impulsándola. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inconscientemente. ¿Por qué la habría elegido a ella para esa noche? La suerte tenía un límite, aunque la suya parecía no responder a esa máxima. Claro, que lo que a ella le haría sonreír, quizá enfureciera a los dioses.

Salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha hasta el baño común. Se quitó las ropas y se dirigió a la ducha. Aquella agua fría contra su piel mortecina la amorataba, la hacía tiritar, pero también hacia que su pulso aumentara para evitar que el calor corporal se fuera haciéndola sentir viva. Adoraba el frío.

Cerró el grifo y se secó con una de las toallas del toallero. Todavía estaba temblando, sus labios ya no estaba sonrosados, sino en un bello tono lavanda muerte, pero su corazón latía tan rápido.

Volvió con un paso lento a su habitación, por los murmullos que flotaban en los pasillos parecía que la noticia de su próximo juego ya había recorrido la planta. Al entrar dejó caer la toalla sobre el suelo. La vestimenta que tendría que ponerse estaba lista sobre la cama. Cogió la ropa interior de seda y luego el vestido, largo, elegante en un tono oscuro que resaltaba su piel. Y que escondería las manchas inoportunas. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de vestir uno así, dejó que el espejo la agasajara con la imagen que le devolvía.

Era un buen vestido para morir.

Rezaba a los dioses por desatar su ira.

Y así ella pudiera sonreír.

* * *

**N/A:** Esto es un pequeño experimento de tres capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado!

PL.


	2. El juego

**Advertencias:** el eje principal de la trama es de carácter violento e implica muertes. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Gracias a AcSwarovski-chan por ser mi Conejillo de Indias y ayudarme con todo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El juego. ****  
**

* * *

El coche se paró justo en la entrada de la casa, levantaría sospechas de no ser por la hora, que más bien llamaba a dejar las calles desiertas y esconderse bajo las mantas; porque ahora la calle era de él, no, la ciudad entera era suya. Y pronto su poder se extendería mucho más allá de unas líneas y punto en el mapa. Sólo tenía que ganar.

Con su paso seguro franqueó la puerta y llegó hasta el vehículo. Abrió la puerta de atrás, tras comprobar de un vistazo que ella estaba allí, la cerró y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Sabía que llevaba el vestido morado que la ocasión aconsejaba, pero algo en ella, en ese segundo que había usado para comprobar las posibilidades de la noche, no le satisfacían. Elevó la mirada hasta el espejo que había sobre su visera clavando la mirada en ella. Nada más notarlo, se encogió de hombros haciéndose más pequeña. Bajó la mirada perlácea, ya esquiva desde el principio y sus dedos nerviosos juguetearon en su regazo.

¿Era lo mejor que le podían asegurar? Casi podía creerse que era una infiltrada de su enemigo.

¿Por qué algo así querría arriesgar su vida?

Frunció el ceño, lo único que debía tener en mente era conseguir su objetivo. Aunque ello dependiera de ella.

_—_¿Sabes jugar?

Sus hombros volvieron a encogerse ante su profunda voz, y en un susurro respondió. Él repitió la pregunta, ella no pudo evitar tartamudear.

_—_Tres juego en este último mes.

Asintió sin apartar la mirada del espejo. Era una respuesta muy contundente, no sólo no había perdido en sus últimos juegos, sino que llevaba jugando el tiempo suficiente como para saber responder según las supersticiones, nunca diciendo toda la verdad para ahuyentar una posible mala suerte.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ganando para él?

Otra vez sus dedos se entrelazaban con la tela del vestido, y mordía nerviosa su tentador labio.

¿Sería ella una apuesta segura?

Se bajó del coche y abrió su puerta cual caballero que no era. Por un segundo dudó en aceptar su brazo, pero tampoco le quedaban más opciones. Acercó sus dedos níveos a la mano del improvisado caballero, pero en cuanto hicieron contacto los retiró en un acto reflejo al notar como su piel helada se quemaba bajo el tacto de la suya. Pero a él le gustó aquel contacto electrizante por lo que aventuró su mano hasta rozar su piel de nuevo incomodándola a propósito.

_—_No tienes dónde escapar _—_se encontró susurrándole sobre su mejilla, atrapado por aquel cuerpo que olía a lavanda.

Notó como un escalofrío la atravesó, y su piel se erizaba. Le gustaba esa sensación de poder sobre sus juguetes. Aunque ahora lo que más quería era que todo saliera como tenía planeado.

Atravesaron ajenos a la gente y el ruido de la sala principal de aquel local. Su destino estaba escondido de los ojos inocentes, de los oídos puros. Más allá de lo prohibido donde todo estaba listo para que las apuestas comenzaran.

Habían llegado tarde a propósito. Y podía ver el enfado pintado en los rasgos de aquel hombre que les estaba esperando sentado en un sillón de cuero negro bien acompañado, por una muñeca rubia de mirada perdida.

Quizá la suerte sonreiría a su acompañante de esa noche. La observó de reojo, seguía cabizbaja, temblando. En ningún momento queriendo ver a su adversario. Como si el juego ya hubiera comenzado.

_—_Me honra con su presencia Sabaku-san.

El pelirrojo asintió, no quería perder el tiempo en tonterías prescindibles. Con una mirada al resto de personas reunidas en la sala, les dijo que él sería el encargado de preparar la sala. Acarició con el dorso de la mano a su muñeca, cuando vio como aquel otro hombre posaba sus ojos en ella, y esbozó esa mueca de irónico desagrado.

_—_Comencemos.

El adversario tan sólo indicó a la mujer que se levantara, mientras, su pequeño juguete hizo el amago de soltarse de su brazo, pero la retuvo indicándole que él al llevaría hasta su silla.

La puerta chirrió cual cárcel, aunque esta celda terminaría siendo una tumba. Las paredes oscuras, lisas, impersonales ocultando las manchas del tiempo. Un tablero con cuatro patas y dos sillas. El aroma a sangre infectaba la atmósfera, y sobre la mesa una caja de madera oscurecida. La mujer rubia se sentó golpeando con una moneda la mesa. Luego, ella, su pequeña diosa fortuna, delicadamente sin hacer ruido.

_—_Cara _—_murmuró claramente olvidando una timidez que hasta hace unos segundos le había mostrado.

El ambiente de la sala estaba cambiando. La rubia levantó la mano mostrando cruz, y sonrió.

Él frunció el ceño, por un segundo algo oprimió su pecho, Gaara sabía bien lo importante que era ser la primera. Abrió la caja y extrajo el pesado revolver. Y la bala. No pasó desapercibido el cambio en los ojos de ella, ni la sed que envolvía a su contrincante.

Parecía que el juego sí había comenzado tiempo atrás.

Cargó el arma sin prisas, deleitándose en cada segundo de nervios y miedo que atrapaba a las jugadoras. Puso el seguro antes de girar el tambor. El ruido metálico desacelerando como su pulso en una inmersión era el único sonido que inundaba la habitación.

Dejó el arma sobre la tabla, entre ambas mujeres, sin evitar una sonrisa cuando las manos de la rubia se lanzaron temblando hacia ella.

Se inclinó hacia su muñeca obviando a la otra.

_—_Recuerda que juegas para ganar _—_le miró a los ojos haciéndola estremecer.

Sin embargo, algo sí cambió, aquellos ojos blancos mostraron por un segundo un matiz de seguridad. Comenzó a notar como la sala se hacia más pequeña a la par que ella se movía.

_—_Juego para mí.

Y sonrió ante aquel extraño signo de orgullo por parte de la chica que antes no era más que sonrojos, como si ese fuera su hábitat natural.

Gaara giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta, las normas del juego no le permitían quedarse a disfrutar del espectáculo. Pronto tendría que saciar su sed de sangre también.

Sin embargo, antes de salir tuvo que sonreír al notar como ese peso extraño desaparecía por completo con sus palabras hacia la contrincante.

_—_No hay prisa, tenemos toda la noche.

Ella ganaría para él una vez más.

Ahora sólo tendría que esperar pacientemente junto a su enemigo y los testigos hasta que el atroz sonido de la muerte fueran campanadas para su negocio.

La puerta se cerró aislando la burbuja del mundo.

Hinata observó con ojo crítico a su adversaria. Sus ojos le decían que no llevaba demasiado juegos a la espalda. Y que pertenecía al otro bando iluso, el que creía que se podía jugar pensando en la victoria, o al menos, en algún momento antes de perder la cordura lo hizo.

Soltó el seguro y llevó el dedo índice hasta el gatillo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la par que disparaba el arma.

Nada.

Y el revolver cayó pesado sobre la mesa.

Ella sonrió. Un suspiro y el anhelo pintado en sus ojos. Alzó la mano pálida hacia el arma y la cogió con fuerzas, sin titubeos. La acercó a su temple y clavó los ojos sobre su adversaria.

Sonrió con calidez. Apretó el gatillo sin apartar la mirada feroz.

Maldijo su suerte.

Devolvió el revolver al centro de la mesa con asco, pero aquello ya no tenía sentido. Ella había caído presa del miedo, en las garras profundas del juego. Había perdido una de las dos cualidades esenciales para sobrevivir: la suerte y la nada. Nada, en el momento que tenías algo, ya la muerte se hacía pesada, se hacía una posibilidad real y podías caer en los juegos mentales de tu contrincante. Con mala suerte apretabas dos veces el gatillo y la bala terminaba con tu vida incluso cuando no llevaba tu nombre grabado.

Miró a los restos de la mujer ante ella consciente que tenía la vida pendiente de su dedo, casi podía ver cómo su mente se nublaba, ambas sabían que el final había llegado. Y un disparo sonó.

Aquella lágrima antes de abrazar la muerte sólo le daba envidia.

Algunas gotas cálidas salpicaron su mejilla. Retiró la silla y recogió la falda del vestido.

Abrió la puerta de la burbuja y buscó con la mirada a su jefe, quien con una corta señal de la cabeza la obligó a sentarse a su lado. Ya no había nada más en la sala, supuso que eso era lo normal dentro de la escala de juegos en la que ahora se encontraba. Acató la orden con pausa, volviendo a aquella timidez primaria frente al poder de ese hombre.

_—_¿Cómo te llamas?

_—_Hinata.

Era una muñequita linda, extraña, destilaba dulzura en cada movimiento que se mezclaba con la timidez que otra vez la rodeaba; no como el momento en el que puso el revolver sobre la mesa, ante sus ojos. Recordaba esa chispa especial que surgió y se excitó deseando volver a sentirla.

Pasó su brazo por su hombro atrayéndola contra él, bajó su rostro embriagándose de ese misterioso olor a lavanda. Veía como se sonrojaba con ese halo de inocencia y tan sólo quería mancillarla más. Bajó el brazo trazando a través de la tela su talle, hasta depositar su mano posesiva en su cadera. Su espalda se arqueó nerviosa y decidió probar suerte, una vez más, recorriendo con sus labios su mentón.

Sonrió, era la respuesta que se esperaba, sus manos apretaban con temor la tela del vestido mientras un ligero temblor la envolvía. Parece que había encontrado la respuesta a cómo romper a alguien que se encontraba, en cierta medida, por encima del bien y del mal: con el deseo. Y estaba dispuesto a llevarla hasta el límite de su cordura.

Pero ahora, había llegado el único instante de respiro que le permitiría.

_—_¿Hay algo que deseas por esta victoria, Hinata? _—_Estaba acostumbrado a las extravagancias de su antiguo juguete, pero ¿qué querría su nueva muñeca?

_—_Otra oportunidad para morir _—_fue un susurro, contundente y claro.

Una atractiva voz de notas graves con una cadencia igual de delicada que sus gestos. Quizá una pequeña conversación para abrir el apetito no vendría mal.

_—_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste?

_—_Ayer _—_era extraño que se sometiera a ese estrés emocional con tanta frecuencia, la siguiente pregunta no necesitó formularla_—. _En tres años he participado en diecisiete juegos sin contar este.

Tres años, el mismo tiempo que su antigua muñeca, ¿comenzarían a la par o todo era una coincidencia? Pero esa era una pregunta que debía quedarse sin respuesta. Apartó su mano para servirse un poco de licor en el vaso bajo que tenía delante, en la mesa de cristal, con un gesto la invitó, pero ella declinó negando la cabeza.

Cuán diferente eran las dos.

_—_¿Y no quieres dejarlo? _—_Susurró a su oído haciéndola temblar.

Entonces ella elevó sus ojos perláceos hacia él, fue solo un instante, pero suficiente para comunicarle la única respuesta que había en su mente.

_—_Yo sólo quiero morir.

_—_Entonces te daré una razón para vivir.

* * *

**N/A:** Todo el juego resuelto, no pensaba que fuera a causar tanta intriga, al fin y al cabo la imagen tenía algún sentido. Con el siguiente capítulo este experimento termina ya veremos cómo, pero recordad: "Lo que empieza mal, acaba mal".

Espero que les haya gustado y si no, dejen un review.

PL.


	3. La bala

**Advertencias:** el eje principal de la trama es de carácter violento e implica muertes. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Creo que me he pasado de largo.

Gracias a AcSwarovski-chan por prestarse para ser mi Conejillo de Indias y corregir el fic, eres un sol!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La bala.**

* * *

Pensaba.

Se estremecía al recordar.

Cerraba los ojos. Y él estaba ahí delante desvistiéndola como si fuera una muñeca. Mordiéndola en busca de su sangre. Internándose en su piel provocando aquel calor ajeno que no quería que existiera.

Haciéndole pensar en aquello que nunca se planteó.

Rompiéndola.

Despertándola.

Se mordió el labio al encogerse bajo aquellas sábanas de seda, no quería recordar cómo la había atrapado, no debía recordar nada de lo que había pasado. De lo que habían compartido. De lo que inundaba su pensamiento.

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo, pero quedó presa en la yema de su dedo. Notaba aquel leve contacto con su mejilla sin querer mirarle. Movió su rostro, sabía que la iba a besar. Otra vez.

Luego se fue dejándola sola en su cama. No se atrevía a moverse por miedo. Tampoco quería verse en aquel estado.

Lo había conseguido.

Gaara la había destruido por completo.

No bastaba con quitarle todo aquello que en algún punto lejano en el tiempo tenían importancia para ella; ni deshumanizarla; tampoco le bastó con hacerla un juguete; ni hacerlo con ella ni con todas las demás.

Ni siquiera había tenido consideración por su único deseo, internándose en su consciencia rota a través del deseo carnal y despertando el anhelo de tenerle cerca.

Un relámpago tímido de celos cruzó sus pensamientos.

¿Debía alegrarse entonces de que Sakura-san fallara?

Aquella a la que pronto se aferró como si fuera una hermana mayor. Entraron juntas por primera vez a las filas de marionetas que cada noche apretarían los gatillos de la vida, primero con la esperanza de volver a su mundo; después por salvar a las demás; luego se convirtió en cuestión de supervivencia; por último ya no eras más que una muñeca vacía. O, en el mejor de los casos, habías perdido.

Después de los cuatro primeros juegos encerradas en aquellas habitaciones, en los que se sirvieron de apoyo, tras los que Sakura-san siempre estaba ahí con palabras cálidas que intentaban limpiar sus manos ensangrentadas, se la llevaron.

Se la trajeron a él.

Estuvieron juntos tres años.

¿Él le había hecho lo mismo a Sakura-san?

Extendió la mano acariciando la suave y fría superficie en la que el amante no querido había yacido. Gaara y Sakura habían compartido aquellas mismas sábanas, y seguramente ella había sentido lo mismo que ahora Hinata sentía hacia su extraño captor.

Todo había terminado.

Maldecía a todos los dioses que se empeñaban en jugar con ella del mismo modo que Gaara había hecho.

Sonrió trémula, quizá... No. Estaba segura. En aquel mundo Gaara era Dios. Al menos en aquella ciudad.

Un dios al que debía odiar por en lo que la había convertido, y quitado. Por ensuciarla. Por llevarse a su único apoyo. Por haberla preferido.

Un dios en el que no podía dejar de pensar y al que sin querer siempre se había encomendado y rezado.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, no podía escuchar sus pasos, sólo sintió su mano entre su cabello. Maldita caricia que la hacía sonrojar.

¿Debía decirle que ya no podría más?

_—_Esta noche vuelves a jugar_—_su mano ahora acariciaba su piel desnuda.

_—_Gaara _—_se encontró llamándole antes de que su pensamiento reaccionara.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en ella tan impasivos como siempre ante los suyos perturbados. Esperaba que ella hablara, la iba a dejar decir sus miedos entre suaves caricias en sus mejillas.

En un principio sólo quería volver a ver aquella tormenta de seguridad que la rodeaba en aquel tipo de celda frente a la muerte, quería que le dejara sin aire, ahogándolo como hacia con sus oponentes cuando el arma reposaba entre ambas, quería que ella representara a esa dama de la guadaña y le mirara a los ojos con frialdad cada vez que la tuviera bajo él entre las sábanas. Sin embargo, le fascinaba la capacidad que tenía para sentirse abochornada con su simple presencia, como su piel se teñía de un leve tono rojo bajo sus dedos. Se había dejado atrapar por aquella dulzura tan extraña para él, inusual en su mundo. Por cada sonrojo, por cada mirada, por cada suave sonido que aquellos labios sangre habían exclamado entrecortados por su culpa. Aquella muñeca estaría siempre a su lado, atada a él, y para ello primero tendría que ganar esa noche.

_—_Este será tú último juego _—_Gaara era consciente de lo que había hecho con ella desde el principio, y las consecuencias que ahora tendría_—. _No me importa cómo, pero debes ganar, Hinata.

Ella asintió sin más.

Entonces aquella mano desapareció dejando el frío. Seguido de unos pasos silenciosos y una puerta que se cerraba. Hinata suspiró hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Sin ganas, arropada por aquellas sábanas se encaminó hacia el baño donde intentaría limpiar toda la suciedad que, de pronto, se había acumulado en su piel. A la par que el agua hirviendo la calaba, sus palabras iban poco a poco tomando coherencia en su mente. Gaara sabía lo que había hecho con ella, y aún así, ella iba a sentarse en aquella celda, coger el arma y sentir el peso de la vida a su espalda esperando que la suerte estuviera de su lado porque él se lo había mandado. Hinata nunca había jugado así y era consciente que no podría hacerlo. Para jugar necesita saber que no había nada más, necesitaba sentirse libre para manipular la mente de su enemiga, no podía sentarse, contar hasta tres y cerrar los ojos, mientras temblorosa apretaba el gatillo.

Pero él le había dicho que sería el último juego.

Sólo necesitaba que la suerte estuviera de su parte una sola vez.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Sus palabras volvieron a su mente, le había dicho que no importaba cómo, pero debía ganar. Le había dicho que si era necesario, cogiera el arma y descargara todo el tambor contra su oponente. Se mordió el labio inferior entre dudas.

Le había pedido que pasara de suicida a asesina.

Hinata cerró la llave del agua quieta abrazándose mientras el vapor que recorría su cuerpo se desdibujaba dejando que poco a poco el frío la envolviera. Necesitaba ese aire otra vez para pensar con cordura.

¿Por qué no sería un juego más?

La voz de Gaara desde algún punto lejano de la casa la despertó amoratada y temblando aún en la misma posición dentro de la bañera. Cogió una toalla y se envolvió. Aún había una pregunta más a la que responder, pero tendría que esperar a verlo.

Una pregunta decisiva que necesitaba responder para saber qué hacer.

* * *

Otro vestido largo, otro vestido oscuro. Otra vez Gaara la llevaba del brazo pasando entre las gentes ilusas que les miraban entre susurros. Él era una figura conocida y poderosa, dentro y fuera de las celdas del apuestas, e incluso si no lo fuera, aquel talante que desprendía superioridad en cada paso, sus ojos afilados y el cabello rojo fiero eran suficientes para llamar la atención. Notó como ella se empequeñecía a su lado incapaz de si quiera igualarlo incluso cuando llegaron al reservado.

_—_Entra en la sala y espera a que ella llegue.

Su aliento contra su piel la hizo estremecer olvidando lo extraña que resultaba esa orden y el hecho de que hubieran llegado los primeros. Sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza tras dejar que él la besara una última vez.

Una última vez, se repitió en su mente, y se giró hacia la sala.

Las paredes eran oscuras, siempre lo habían sido, sin ventanas, ni ventiladores, sólo una puerta para ahogar todo sonido. La silla era fría, la mesa metálica seguía en el mismo sitio, pulcra como si jamás hubiera presenciado una muerte, como ella cuando no estaba allí dentro. Acercó su mano para acariciar aquella caja de madera. Sacó el arma y la bala y los colocó en medio de la mesa observándolos fijamente.

Todo era culpa suya y de sus acciones que habían sembrado la duda dentro de ella. Hinata seguía notando el miedo, ese que siempre había amado y anhelado porque podría significar su escapatoria de aquella fría noria que nunca se detenía.

¿Por qué de pronto quería seguir a aquel hombre? Se podía ver dejando atrás un código no escrito de jugadoras, traicionándose a sí misma por él.

Ahogó un gemido con su mano rápida.

¿Tanto poder tenía sobre ella?

Maldijo dándose cuenta de que ése no era el momento adecuado para plantearse nada. Ahora debía jugar, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió entrando su contrincante, no miró, la ruleta había comenzado a girar en su cabeza y con un poco de suerte pronto todo terminaría.

_—_¿Hinata?

Levantó los ojos rápidas encontrándose con aquel fantasma de su pasado, ese esqueleto que había enterrado culpable de que ella conociera a Gaara.

¿Sakura-san? _—_Preguntó todavía incrédula.

_—_¡Maldito hijo de perra! _—_Exclamó la mujer golpeando con fuerza la puerta_—_¡Abre la puta puerta! ¡Gaara eres hombre muerto!

_—_Sakura-san _—_la otra mujer se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la otra intentando detenerla.

_—_Ese malnacido te ha traido, será...

_—_Esto es mi vida, Sakura, si no es aquí con él, sería en cualquier otro lugar.

_—_¿Pero qué te han hecho?

Hinata negó con la cabeza sin querer mirarla a los ojos. El caos se había desatado en su mente, tantas preguntas inconclusas que necesitaba responder, y ahora Sakura aparecía viva. Volvió a su silla y elevó la mirada hacia la otra mujer invitándola a que la imitara.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pero aceptó, todavía llevaba el puño apretado, Hinata supuso que sería la moneda que dirían quién iba primero.

_—_¿Quieres jugar? _—_Le preguntó sorprendida.

Ella sólo asintió. Escuchó otra maldición salir de su enemiga.

_—_Está bien, pero lo haremos a mi modo _—_con ello captó otra vez la atención de Hinata_—. _Primero vamos a hablar, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Y segundo tengo una petición especial.

Levantó el puño que llevaba cerrado y lo abrió a la altura de sus ojos dejando ver otra bala que con delicadeza colocó de pie sobre la mesa despertando la incertidumbre en su contrincante.

_—_Si yo pierdo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero si yo gano, luego me dispararé. Tú eres la que se empeña en jugar, por mi podíamos terminar esto mucho antes.

_—_¿Por qué...?- susurró mirándola a sus ojos verdes.

_—_Porque me cansé de ser una muñeca. Pero lo peor es que no puedo vivir como persona _—_levantó su brazo hasta señalar la puerta_—. _Hinata, no hay nada para nosotras más allá de esa puerta.

_—_Lo sé _—_susurró segura, consciente de la veracidad de esas palabras_—, _pero Gaara...

_—_¿Tanta fe tienes en él? Terminará dejándote en la cuneta, como a mí. Eso si no mueres antes _—_el peso de su sentencia caía en el ambiente_—. _Tienes una estrella especial, Hinata, esa que te mantiene inocente después de todo; pero algún día desaparecerá, ¿no quieres ser tú quien decida cuando? ¿Dejarás que Gaara también tome esa decisión por ti? Yo no quise darle tanto poder.

_—_Pero estás aquí, Sakura, jugando otra vez.

_—_También he decidido que hoy es mi última noche. ¿Qué quieres tú, Hinata?

_—_Gaara... yo... no lo sé.

Sakura acercó su mano hasta coger la de Hinata. Sonreía.

_—_Es curioso como, a pesar de todo, no queremos venganza, cómo Gaara te ha roto mientras te amaba. Qué estúpidas somos _—_un suspiro en el que dejó que sus palabras calaran_—. _Se acabó el juego. Haz lo que veas conveniente, Hinata-chan, yo ya tomé mi decisión.

Las manos rápida de la mujer cargando la pistola no le dejó tiempo para quitarle ninguna de las balas de la mano. Ahora era ella quién dejaba que una lágrima cayera al ver el cuerpo inerte de su único apoyo durante aquella vida.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como una asesina?

El llanto se agolpaba en su garganta incontrolable, dejando que todo aquello que en algún instante tres o cuatro años atrás se sellara, libre. No podía moverse de aquella silla, ni siquiera levantar la mirada. El revolver estaría en algún charco de sangre en el suelo y la bala que ella había traído seguía de pie sobre la mesa.

¿Qué quería ella? Ahora era el momento de saberlo.

Una trémula sonrisa rompía sus labios mientras se limpiaba todo rastro salado de las mejillas. Hinata sabía bien lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido. Sonreír.

Notaba como sus piernas temblaban cuando se puso de pie, cogió en silencio el arma y la cargó. Sostenía el peso insufrible del revolver en su mano derecha.

¿Qué había cambiado?

Recordaba. Su tacto cálido y la suavidad de sus sábanas. Él.

Salió de la celda llamando la atención de ambos hombres. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su sonrisa superior. Aquel hombre le había hecho mucho daño.

_—_Gaara, ¿por qué querías que jugara? _—_Se sorprendió, y le sorprendió en un susurro limpio y claro que atravesó la habitación.

_—_Porque ganarías, aún a costa de la vida de otros.

Su respuesta fría era la que buscaba desde que encontró el sobre bajo su puerta. Ahora estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, y parte de la culpa la tenía el fantasma del pasado que la había visitado minutos antes. Se olvidó de los espectadores no queridos, eso era algo entre Gaara y ella.

Elevó el arma apuntando a su corazón y apretó el gatillo sin apartar los ojos de él.

Podía escuchar como la bala rasgaba el cañón antes de estallar.

Y sonrió dejando que los dioses cargaran con la ira, ya le daba igual ser una suicida o una asesina.

* * *

**N/A: **Y se acabó! Definitivamente, sin posibilidad de continuación ni similares, más que nada porque nos faltaría un personaje principal.

Admito que ha sido estresante terminar adecuadamente la historia (escribirla, en general) siguiendo el experimento de querer llevar la personalidad de Hinata al extremo siempre contraponiéndola a Gaara.

Ahora, con vuestro permiso sólo quiero retomar a esta parejita de cuidado pero en su versión más_ light_ (?) lo antes posible para contar alguna historia del salvaje desierto o alguna historia salvaje del desierto XD. Espero contar con vuestro apoyo próximamente, _**muchísimas gracias por todo.**_

PL.


End file.
